1. Field
The following description relates to a board assembly for transmitting a high-speed signal and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The technology of electronic devices is facing the need to make the devices faster, lighter, and more integrated due to the wide use of personal computers, dissemination of Long-Term Evolution-Advanced (LTE-A) personal cellular phones, high-speed transmission networks for multimedia services, the expansion of an optical subscriber network, the storage of large data, and an emphasis on the importance of a backup device.
Generally, electronic devices are formed in a structure in which numerous integrated circuit elements are connected on a printed circuit board (PCB). In a case of low-speed circuits, an important factor to determine the operation speed is the delay time for each element. However, in a case of high-speed circuits, the important factor to determine the operation speed is a signal transmission path, i.e., the signal line on the PCB.
Regarding an interface for transmitting such a high-speed signal, the importance on the connection and structure of the signal lines is emphasized when connecting the PCBs of different types and structuring numerous signal lines for the high-speed signal transmission. In connecting the PCBs of different types and structuring the signal lines, the following problems occur. First, one problem is that the high-speed signal transmission characteristics decrease due to the structure differences of the signal lines, which are caused by the connection between the PCBs of different types. Second, another one is that the size of the element package is changed due to the numerous signal lines for the high-speed signal transmission.
Wire-bonding may be used when connecting the PCBs of different types and when structuring numerous signal lines for high-speed signal transmission so as to make the devices in the high-speed device technology faster, lighter, and more integrated. However, the wire-bonding manner has problems of the incurred cost, the characteristics irregularity between the numerous signal lines, the simple removal, and the damage of the wire-bonding happened when the outermost region of the element package is used.
Accordingly, the problems, which occur when connecting the PCBs of different types and when structuring numerous signal lines for the high-speed signal transmission, need to be solved for making the devices in the high-speed device technology faster, lighter, and more integrated.